


Weiss's Opulence

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chubby, Cute fic mostly, F/F, Feeding, Weight Gain, feedee, feeder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Weiss was so used to having people to wait on her back home, but since moving to Beacon, things haven’t been so easy. Luckily, her very smart and esteemed leader is more than willing to give her the treats she wants. And Weiss finds herself wanting them a lot more than usual…





	Weiss's Opulence

**Author's Note:**

> I always like weight fics just because they’re more cute than anything- Nothing really explicit here.

Weiss sighed to herself as she sat up on her bed, legs crossed with one of her boots idly kicking in the air. A heavy textbook was opened across her lap, and a notebook at her side, her hand moving to transcribe her notes as she read. She was silent, not even playing any music, focused entirely on her studies.

And eating, of course.

Her free hand was routinely moving to a once-decently sized platter of chocolate chip cookies, not even glancing at it as she brought a new circle of sweetness to her mouth, and chomped, eating it swiftly. She licked her fingers clean after, not wanting to get crumbs on her expensive textbook. Her now slightly wet fingers moved to the corner of the page to turn it, pausing for a moment.

Her hand was certainly softer looking. Her fingers having a little bit of give to them, and her palms looking quite squishy. Weiss’s eyes trailed along her arm, observing as they too had increased in thickness. It hadn’t quite occurred to her just how big she had gotten… Sure, she had to order a seamstress in town to increase the size of a couple of her outfits and uniforms, and maybe her boots had to be ordered in a larger size, and yeah, she might’ve been borrowing a couple of Yang’s bras, but she hadn’t gotten that big, right?

She adjusted her book to rest more on her stomach, the roll across her midsection serving as a good book stand. There, now the words at the bottom weren’t getting cut off. She smirked to herself in slightly smug satisfaction, proud of her ingenuity. Reaching over, her fingers brushed against the bottom of her plate and she finally looked at the plate when she saw that it was empty.

Frowning, she took a little sheet of paper that was next to a plate and grabbed her pencil. Weiss pondered for a moment before scribbling something down on it.

“Too hard, not sweet enough,” was the note she left before setting the paper back down on the platter and returning to her work.

It was only a few minutes before the source of sweets and Weiss’s newfound weight came walking in, sporting a fresh new platter to replace the old one.

Ruby smiled as she approached, making sure to hold the platter steady as she got to Weiss’s bedside.

“So! What’d you think?” She asked with a chipper smile, moving to pick up the old plate and putting the new one down. Nabbing the card from it, she held it up to read, before pouting at her friend. “But you said last time that they were too soft and way too sweet!”

“Yeah, and?” Weiss said with a shrug, grabbing another cookie and turning it over for inspection briefly. “I have high standards.”

She popped it into her mouth and began to chew, closing her eyes. Ruby watched on eagerly, mouth hanging open in anticipation for Weiss’s judgement.

This little game had been going on for a week now. It all started when Weiss made an off handed comment about how she had better cookies back home. It was an innocent enough statement, but it struck a chord in Ruby’s mind, and she made another batch immediately. And then another, and then another, each time listening to Weiss’s criticisms and scribbling them down. She would take her words to heart and would improve on each one of them, trying to get Weiss to finally say that she enjoyed them…!

Of course, Weiss wasn’t going to openly admit that she had enjoyed her cookies all along. The first were really good, and she was just making a little comment to tease the kid. She didn’t think she’d take it so seriously! The next batch tasted so good as well! Then she just kept improving it, and they were so close to being perfect…

Weiss ate every platter that she made and started writing the comments to make it easier. Ruby never really questioned Weiss eating them all, feeling quite flattered that Weiss was willing to eat them all! Nor did she bring up Weiss’s sudden onset weight gain. Sure, she noticed, but if she brought it up, Weiss again might stop eating them.

Besides, who was she to tell Weiss what to do? She was enjoying herself!

But before she turned to leave, her eyes glanced down Weiss’s body, spying the curves she now sported, pushing out against her fabric, her boots barely able to be zipped up all the way… She couldn’t help but smile. Weiss looked cute… She seemed to be so soft and cuddly, like some sort of stuffed animal, but human sized.

“… Hey uhm,” Ruby began, glancing at Weiss before looking back at her stomach. “S-Since I’ve, you know, made you over two hundred cookies over this past week… Can I… lay with you for a little bit?”

Weiss paused, mid-mouthful of her second cookie already, eyes moving from her book to Ruby’s eyes, narrowing them to eye her carefully.

“… You’re such a child,” she finally responded, shifting over on her bed to make room for Ruby, which didn’t quite work as well as she had her hoped. Her waist was so large, that the minimal space she was able to make for Ruby would possibly only barely be enough to fit her. “Fine, but don’t bug me, I’m trying to study for the test. You should be doing the same!”

Ruby’s eyes practically sparkled before she climbed up, feeling the bed creaking from under their combined weight’s as she took her spot. Of course, it was Weiss’s weight that was most likely the main cause of it, but Ruby wasn’t going to bring it up. Instead she settled into her spot next to her friend, shifting to lean more on her as she rested against her soft frame to check her book.

“I’ll just read along with you!” She happily said, smiling at Weiss before looking back at the book… Well, she tried, but her eyes kept noticing just how large her stomach had gotten. Even though Weiss had moved it so the roundness wouldn’t cover the words, it was still peaking up over the bottom edge, like it was threatening to eat the book.

Hesitantly, Ruby’s hand reached down, edging closer to Weiss’s tummy, like someone approaching a dog to make sure it wouldn’t bite, before she finally placed it against the soft surface, letting out an ‘ooh’ sound as she did.

“… Can I help you?” Weiss asked with the bluntness of a club to the head, side-eyeing Ruby curiously.

Ruby didn’t remove her hand, instead electing to slowly rub her stomach slowly. Gently circles, watching the fat give way only slightly against her hand’s pressure. Her dress was so smooth too, so there was no resistance against her slow movements.

“It’s just… I dunno, it’s just, so soft looking. I can’t help it,” Ruby admitted with a little blush and grin, pressing in a bit more.

Weiss’s cheeks went rosy, puffed out as she was rubbed like she was pregnant. Her leader really was a child, wasn’t she? She didn’t give her permission to pet her! But… She couldn’t tell Ruby that it felt nice. That’d make her seem soft! Personality wise, at least. She forced that little scowl to stay on, while her toes curled in her boots to hide her enjoyment.

“You’re making it hard for me to study, you know,” Weiss grumbled, trying to look past the intruding hand, moving to grab another cookie for herself.

“Oh! W-Well… Here! I’ll make myself useful!” She announced, leaning across Weiss’s body, eliciting a little, ‘hey, watch it!’ from the heiress. Grabbing the plate of cookies, she placed it on her lap and took one, smiling at Weiss as she held it out. “Now, you can focus on your studying while I feed you!”

Weiss could feel her heart skip a beat. Why did she like that idea so much? It couldn’t be because she liked the idea of being a little pampered by Ruby, could it…? She saw Ruby bring the cookie closer and closer to her mouth, and without much thought, she opened up, letting her guide it in, taking a couple bites to get it at a more reasonable size before she began to chew. Her eyes closed to enjoy the flavor, and she even let out a little sigh of satisfaction.

“Heh… There we go,” Ruby chuckled, one of her hands going to grab another cookie, while the other continued to rub that rotund belly slowly. Her motions were rhythmic, perfectly paced, not letting up for a moment. It was soothing, and Ruby could tell Weiss was enjoying it; she wasn’t that clueless. “Want another~?”

Her tone was almost teasing, Weiss noticed, swallowing her current mouthful and looking at Ruby with a quick nod.

“Open uuup~” came Ruby’s command which she practically sang as she brought the next sweet treat to Weiss’s mouth. Once more, she took a couple bites to get it all in before she began to eat in all earnest. This time she tried focusing on her studying, ready to write down the notes.

“Mmf… The anatomy of the Grimm help… mmrf…” Weiss mumbled between chews, trying to verbalize the notes to keep her concentrated on what to transcribe. “Help them adapt to their surroundings… Mmm, mmm… Often, they’re molded by what emotions made them, and… Gllp.”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh,” Ruby absently said, nodding along as she squished that tummy, giggling to herself. “Need another?”

Weiss quickly nodded, her hand quickly scribbling down the lines she had just read. She didn’t want to take her eyes off the page, leaning over and opening her mouth to wordlessly accept the food. This one went down quicker, and Ruby was quick to grab the next, giving Weiss’s stomach a little shake, watching it jiggle as she moved her hands away.

“You’re gotten kinda big… But you’re so cute like this… Being fed like a queen, given what you want…” Ruby continued, speaking slowly as she used both hands to rub Weiss’s stomach, slapping it gently once, twice, three times, enjoying the little meaty sounds it made. “Heh! You know Weiss, if you wanted to be fed and stuff like this, you only had to ask…”

“Sh-Shush…” The ice queen mumbled with a mouthful of food, bashfully looking away from Ruby’s gaze that she swore was piercing through her reading her like a book.

“Weeeeiss… You don’t gotta lie! I enjoy making you food and feeding you like this! But it isn’t nice to lie,” she stated, leaning in closer to her face, a catlike grin on her lips. “So go on… Tell me if you like it! No need to be shy!”

Weiss huffed again, trying to avoid looking at Ruby the best she could, but those silver eyes kept meeting hers, and she let out a long groan, crossing her arms under her meaty bust. She didn’t want Ruby to stop… How did this sort of thing keep happening?!

“… You’re such a pain, you know that!” She finally said, glaring at her leader and tormentor as her chubby cheeks pushed out slightly. “Fine! I like being fed!”

“Aaaand…?”

Weiss rolled her eyes.

“A-And I like you rubbing my belly!” She blurted out, her cheeks unable to get any brighter at this point. “I-It feels good, and it makes me feel warm and happy, and…! Uuugh, just, keep doing it!”

Ruby giggled coyly, covering her mouth briefly before she leaned down, shifting her body to rest her head on Weiss’s stomach after pulling her book aside. She could hear the soft gurgles from within, and it was like a soft pillow. It wasn’t too tough, or too firm, instead it was perfect, with just enough give to let Ruby smile up at her partner, who was watching her with curiosity.

“Good. Becaaaaause I probably won’t be able to stop myself from playing it. But, I’ll keep making you cookies in return, so I think this is a fair trade!” Ruby giggled, winking at her and sticking her tongue out playfully.

Weiss rolled her eyes, a slight grin crossing her lips as she reached down to pat her head a few times.

“Fine… Why couldn’t you put this sort of effort into your studies?”


End file.
